A Light in the Darkness
by My Insolence
Summary: What if Riku wasn't the only one trapped between light and dark? What if there was a girl, found at Hollow Bastion with her memory erased, who was a key part to the prophecy of the Chasers? Takes place during KH1, with mostly Riku's POV. Possible KH2 s
1. The Chase

First chapter of the first story! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All around her was darkness. She ran, frantically fighting off the Shadows that chased her endlessly. The night's

stillness was interrupted only by the girl's ragged breathing and frenzied footsteps. The creatures of the night

moved soundlessly. All of a sudden, an enormous shadow erupted from the ground in front of her. The girl slid

to a halt, searching desperately for an escape route. However, all hope was gone. In front of her stood the

deadliest Shadow, the Darkness. All around her swarmed a sea of Shadows. Alone and weaponless, the girl

knew that her time was running out. Suddenly, out of the dark, there was a light. The girl's hand and the air

around it started to shimmer in a fine golden mist. The mist grew brighter and brighter until, forming in the girl's

hand, was the most beautiful sword she had ever seen. Its blade sparkled, even in the pitch black of the night,

of pure silver and gold. The hilt was made up of an ornate handle of pure gold feathers that branched off into

two wings at the very base of the sword. Squinting in the darkness, the girl could barely make out the elegant script engraved in the sword's handle:

**Angelblade**

The touch of the blade sent a warm chill up the girl's spine. At that instant, in a sudden rush, knowledge and

experience in the ways of the sword flashed into her mind. Taking a defensive stance, the girl turned to face her

sea of enemies. Immediately, the Shadows came swarming at her, sharp claws stretched out to full length. The

girl went flying to meet them, swinging her blade with all of her strength. She slashed through the Shadows,

causing them to turn to dust. As the army of Shadows started to dwindle, the girl's energy started to fall short.

A sudden roar froze her in mid-swing. She turned to see the Darkness reaching for her. She backed away,

almost paralyzed with fear. A sharp pain in her leg reminded her of the Shadows, which were now multiplying.

The girl attempted to whack off the Shadows that were now almost toppling her, but a sudden freezing impact

stopped her. She looked down and screamed: dark mist was rising in tendrils over her body, choking her,

drowning her. The last thing she saw was the empty eyes of the Darkness, mocking her. Then everything went

black.


	2. The Meeting

Yay, Chapter 2! Remember, people, that little button that says "Review" is your friend!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A silver-haired male in his mid-teens jogged through the intricate traps of Hollow Bastion, heading towards

the gates. "Another meaningless errand. What does that witch think I am, a servant?" He muttered while he

ran. Suddenly, he stopped. Something was different. The boy looked around, his short, sinister-looking sword

at the ready. He circled the area, senses on high alert. Seeing nothing, he cautiously lowered his blade and

continued running. "Get a grip, Riku." He murmured to himself. Suddenly, the words of a certain teenage girl

rang through his head: "You're so up-tight, Riku. Stop being so paranoid!" However, before he could immerse

himself in memories, the feeling reappeared.. Riku took a deep breath and focused all of the power his training

with Maleificent had given him on finding out was amiss. He immediately sensed the presence of something

foregin. There was an intruder at Hollow Bastion. Again, Riku readied his sword. Who could it be? Maybe

that traitor of a Keyblade master had finally come. If it was Sora, Riku would be ready for him. If Sora had

finally arrived at Hollow Bastion, his adventures would end now. Riku would make sure of that, after Sora had

stolen the power that was rightfully Riku's. Creeping cautiously through the shadows, Riku noticed a crumpled

heap on the ground a few feet ahead of him. Leaning forward, Riku felt his heart almost stop. There was an

unconscious teenage girl on the floor of the waterway. "Kairi?" Riku whispered. He inched forward and

peered closely at the girl's face. Could it really be Kairi? What luck and irony it would be i f Kairi happened to

just appear at Hollow Bastion, after Riku had been searching for her for so long! A sudden glint in the corner of

Riku's eye caught his attention. In the girl's hand was a beautiful sword of gold and silver. Riku gently pulled it

from the girl's grasp and held it up to the light to examine it. "Angelblade." He read aloud from the script on the

sword's hilt. He looked from the sword to the girl and back again. Could this girl really be Kairi? She

certaintly looked like her. She had the same short auburn hair and similar facial features. The only real

differences were the fact that this girl didn't quite have the fragile look that Kairi did. Her arms and legs were

well toned, and her skin held a natural tan that only outdoor exercise could bring. Considering the fact that she

wore jean shorts and a white tank top, Riku figured that she must have been from the same kind of tropically-

based home that Riku was from. Around the girl's neck was a pendant on black suede, shaped like a lily. It

glistened all the colors of the rainbow in the bleak light of the setting sun. Riku looked at her a bit longer, than

decided that he'd have to wait until she woke up to see for sure if she really was Kairi. He would never

mistake Kairi's twinkling periwinkle eyes, for they haunted him every night in his dreams. No matter what,

though, he would have to bring the girl to Maleificent. The witch might be angry that Riku hadn't obeyed her

orders, but she would forget her anger in an instant if this girl really was Kairi. For some reason, Maleificent

was as anxious to find Kairi as Riku was. It had something to do with Kairi's heart being a key. Maleificent

hadn't made any effort to explain. Riku bent over to pick the girl up. As soon as he touched her, Riku felt a

sudden warmth in his hand, rising up his arm. He jumped away, startled. What was this? Why did he feel this

strange feeling as if he was warm and cold at the same time? He watched her carefully. Satisfied that nothing

had changed, he again approached her, but still hesitantly. He slid his arms under her shoulders and legs,

this time feeling more warmth than chill. Ignoring the questions ringing through his head, he also picked up the

girl's sword. Then, in a flash of black lightning, the two disappeared, teleported into the dark castle looming

above them.


	3. The Awakening

9/23/06

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this?" Maleificent turned away from her rack of potion ingrediants to glare at the boy who had just appeared in her tower. "Back already,

Riku? You can't be done taking Heartless inventory yet!" The witch's eyes fell on the limp form in Riku's arms. She cocked a black eyebrow. "I

found her by the gates, Your Majesty." Riku said, lowering his head in respect. "I have reason to beleive that she may be the girl that we have been

searching for." Maleificent wordlessly gestured to the long, empty table in the middle of the room. Riku carefully set the unconscious girl down on

the table and backed away. He observed his surroundings and couldn't suppress a shudder. The jarred creatures floating in liquid on wooden

shelves, the walls and floor of cold, cracked stone and the hazy smoke rising from the large, black cauldron in the corner were not quite what Riku

considered to be parts of a welcoming atmosphere. Maleificent stepped forward and placed her hand, palm down, on the girl's forehead. A spark

of light jumped from the girl's body to the witch's hand. Maleificent stumbled back, her majestic appearance broken. Riku braced himself for the

explosion. However, a small smile formed on Maleificent's lips. "Interesting." She murmured. Riku waited for an explanation, but none came.

Instead, Maleificent simply turned from the girl to Riku. "Unfortunately, this is not the girl we have been searching for." All the hope that had been

rising in Riku's chest fell. They had yet to find Kairi. "However", Maleificent continued, "she is still of good use to us." Confuion drove Riku out of

his misery. He looked up, puzzled. "Don't you realize the power in this girl? It is not just any power. She has a destiny to fulfill. Perhaps her

destiny is to help us in the fight for darkness. However, let's see what brought our little warrior here in the first place." Maleificent made a circular

motion with her hand and muttered a spell under her breath. The air shimmered, and the once empty space right in front of Riku was suddenly filled

with what looked to be a shimmering, yet somehow transparent curtain. Suddenly, the curtain flickered and turned black. The room was filled with

the sound of hurried footsteps and ragged breathing. Maleificent had conjured up a peek into the girl's past to see what had led to her appearance at

Hollow Bastion. Riku saw Shadow after Shadow attack the girl as she desperately tried to escape. He could practically smell her fear when the

Darkness appeared. He could almost feel her shock when the blade appeared. He watched her battle until the dark mist swallowed her into

oblivion. The curtain flickered, shimmered transparent, and then disappeared. Maleificent turned to the girl. "Now, my dear, we can't have you

remembering any of that, now, can we?" She crooned. Maleificent waved her hand and whispered another spell. Nothing visible happened, but

Riku felt a powerful spell breeze past him, towards the girl. Maleificent turned to Riku. "I have placed a barrier in her memory. She will remember

nothing prior to the moment she wakes up. Now, I shall awake her." Maleificent walked over to a shelf of completed potions and picked up a vial

of green powder. She sprinkled a pinch over the girl and stepped back. The powder sparkled for a momet, then disappeared. The girl shifted and

slowly, wearily opened her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now! Remember, people, reviews are a GOOD thing. Honestly, 74 hits and 1 review... I'm almost offended. If it sucks that badly, then please clue me in as to how I could fix it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
